


Making love

by thestoriesthatiwrite



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: First Time, M/M, Paul's pov, amnesia!will, foreplay only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesthatiwrite/pseuds/thestoriesthatiwrite
Summary: Based on the spoiler for March 27 where Paul and Will make love for the first time, I decided to write a little something about that myself.After coming back from their first date, Will and Paul take another big step in their relationship.





	Making love

“I had fun today.” He grinned at the blond haired boy in front of him.

“So did I. Even with the interruption.” Will stated.

“I don’t want to talk about Sonny anymore.” Paul admitted. Every single time Paul had seen the man he had always claimed to be the love of his life, he had ended up loving him less. Life had taken a rather cruel and funny turn. If you would have told him three year ago he would be kissing Will and considering moving thing further, Paul would have declared you half mad. He had been attracted to Will, but once everything had been brought to light his fondness of the man had quickly disappeared.   
This Will in front of him was nothing like the man he remembered. There were similarities in some of his actions, but this Will was kinder, more honest and currently looking at him with eager, bright eyes.   
God. He was hard to resist when he looked like that, but Paul had a feeling Will knew.

“What do you want to do then?” He smiled. “Do you want a beer?”

“I’d like that.” Having a beer in Will’s room had somehow become a habit and Paul was very aware of what happened yesterday in this same room, just after they had finished their beers. He look at Will and could tell it was on his mind too. Will’s face was like an open book, so easy to read at times like this. His gaze slipped down to Will’s lips, he wanted to kiss him again, he realised.   
Paul must have been an open book himself cause Will gently took the bottle from his hand and placed in on the desk, before leaning into his personal space.

“Are you sure?” Paul asked. He knew what would happen, unless god forbid someone knocked on the door again.

“I’ve wanted this since the moment you opened the door in nothing but a towel.” Will grinned and leaned in to kiss him. It was sweet and innocent. Paul pulled Will closer and placed one hand firmly behind his neck, locking some of his fingers into his hair.   
He felt Will’s tongue slid lightly across his closed lips and parted them to give him the access he was looking for. He had no problem letting Will explore for a while, the boy was eager and Paul enjoyed the feeling of being wanted to this degree by someone.   
  
He was so lost in their kisses, that he was a little startled when he felt cold fingers on his lower back. The kiss broke and he looked Will the eyes, pupils dilated and hungry for more. As good as Will looked in his button shirts, he wished the boy would just wear a loose hanging shirt right now, those are way easier to pull off. He felt Will’s hand try to lift his shirt up, “Off” Will whispered against his mouth before stealing another kiss. Paul quickly obeyed and pulled the shirt over his head. He felt Will’s gaze run him over and decided he too should be starring at a hot body right about now. He started with the upper buttons and slowly made his way down, very aware of Will’s hands running over his chest. They had all the time in the world, there was no need to rip it off and watch buttons fly across the room. He watched as the shirt slid over Will’s shoulders onto the ground. He took one of Will’s hands and kiss the palm lightly, before using it to close the space between them and kissed him passionately. He pushed Will carefully onto his bed and moved himself on top of him.

Looking at the man, for a second he thought he spotted the faintest hint of doubt in his eyes. “Are you okay?” Paul asked him.

“I’ve just never done before, and I’m a little more nervous than I thought I would be.”

Paul couldn’t help but smile and place a soft kiss on his lips. “You’re adorable, do you know that.” Will smiled at that. “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. Anything that makes you uncomfortable, just tell me and I’ll stop.”

Will pulled him in for a kiss. “I think we should take of the shoes.” He remarked. It was such an unexpected comment that Paul couldn’t help but laugh. He pushed himself back up, moved himself towards the end of the bed and took of his shoes and socks then he unlaced Will’s right boot, his left boot, and pulled them off. Playfully he pulled on Will’s pants, hinting to the man he should unzip it. Will licked this lips before obliging. Paul took it off and moved himself back up, missing the boy’s wonderful lips on his own. “You’re still wearing yours.” Will pointed out.

“All in good time.” He winked, before kissing Will. He had knotted on hand in his blond hair, and the other he was using to relearn Will’s body. Will’s own hands holding him in place. He broke the kiss and started to nibble his way down Will’s neck, this move won him a hum of approval. Paul remembered his neck was sensitive. Just like he remembered tracing the scars on the boy’s body. Will did not remember any of that. It almost felt like cheating. “We did this before, you know.” He said, leaning on his arm above Will, “I remember.”

Will looked at him, like he was moulding the words over in his head. “You said it was good.”

“It was.” He smiled, “But it was different.”

“Because I knew what I was doing?”

Paul laughed and shook his head “No, because I didn’t care for you the way I do now. Feelings change everything.”

“Then this is more special.” Will reasoned.

“Yes, it is. I want you to know that. I might already know your body. I had sex with this body, but I never made love to it.”

“And we’re making love.” The smile on Will’s face reached his eyes so present.

“I’d like to think that is where this is headed.” Paul smiled back.

Will nodded. “Me too. I want to do this with you.”

Paul kissed him again, “Don’t hesitated to stop me though if I go further than you are comfortable with, we have time. There is no need to rush anything.”

“I promise, I will.” He replied and lifted himself to nip at Paul’s neck. “I’m a fast learner.” He shrugged. Paul eagerly kissed him, sucking on his bottom lip before returning to Will’s neck. He wanted to hear more hums come out of Will’s mouth. Tease him a bit. Make this an experience for him that he will never forget. Paul could feel Will’s bare chest against his own, feel his breath against his forehead. When he took Will’s lips and pushed himself against him, he could feel something hard against his legs as well. He smiled approvingly and slowly moved his hand down Will’s chest to the edge of his boxers. He look at Will searching for one last hint of doubt, any sign that said he was not to cross that line, but he found none, so he slipped his hand under the elastic band and gentle brushed passed Will’s hardening penis. Will continued to kiss Paul enthusiastically, encouraging him with a soft bit of the lip to continue.

He took hold of his erection, very conscious of his own still restricted within his pants, and moved his hand up and down a bit. The little gasp escaping Wills mouth made Paul desperately want to look at him, catch every movement, watch every single thought play through his lover’s eyes. Lovers? Was that what they were now? Paul did not yet know, but he knew this was something he was forced to deal with again soon. For now Paul just wanted to focus on Will. Will’s eyes filled with desire, Will’s lips already reddened by their kisses, Will’s soft moans that filled the room.

Paul pushed down Will’s underwear and the man hastily took it off, before impatiently starting on Paul’s jeans. Unbuttoning it, zipping it down and placing his hands under them to lower them down. Paul released Will and took of his pants in a speed he wasn’t sure he had ever done before. Will was already pulling Paul back in for a kiss, but he had a different idea and didn’t move further upwards than needed to effectively play with Will’s nipples for a while. Will had decided to push his underwear down as well and his warmed up hands were now caressing his ass. Paul knew moving further down would mean the removal of those hands, but he didn’t think Will would object much. Kissing a trial down to his bellybutton, sliding down the bed a bit, he took Will’s member in his hand again, slowly moving it up and down, occasionally sliding his thumb over the slit and then without much warning he flicked his tongue over the tip to lick up some precum. The action send a shiver up Will’s spine and Paul took a second to look at him, Will gazed back at him with a most satisfied look. “Don’t stop.” He spoke hoarsely. Paul happily returned his attention back to Will’s shaft. If memory served him correctly, he knew exactly what to do to make the man come undone in no time. Placing his mouth back, he slowly let it slid back and forth between his lips. Every once in a while looking up through his lashes at Will. The man had placed one hand in his own hair and the other placed in Paul’s, guiding him to move faster.

“Stop.” He suddenly heard Will say, he looked up at Will concerned.

“Okay.” He nodded, he wasn’t sure what had just happened, he was pretty sure Will was reaching his limit before the abrupt ending. “What’s wrong?”

“I want to make it last longer.” He mumbled as if he was embarrassed by the short duration.

Paul smiled. “I take it as a compliment that you are so close already. You don’t have to stop me. We can do this as many times as you want.” He winked at the boy hoping to put him at ease.

“I also don’t think it would be good to have your mouth there.”

“Do you not want me too, or do you think I might not want to?” Paul asked.

“I don’t want to take you by surprise and force that decision on you.” Will said honestly.

Paul moved up so he could look at him better. “I don’t mind, Do you?”

Will shook his head. “If you do that, do I have to as well?”

Paul kissed his lips softly. “No, nothing I do you have to repeat. You do what you want to do as do I.”

“Okay.” Will kissed him back and slowly guided Paul onto his back. He watched as Will moved down the bed a little and slowly, teasingly, removed his boxers, kissing his thighs and stomach. The cool air was much preferred over the restriction his hard member had felt ten seconds ago. Though Will’s hand was even more welcoming, the movements just as slow as his had been. He was definitely being punished for teasing them before. Paul would have been perfectly happy this was all Will was ready for but he couldn’t help but beam with delight when he felt Will’s mouth around his penis. It was warm, wet and made him feel so very, very good. His breathing was getting more ragged and he soon found himself on the brink of coming, guess he wasn’t one for lasting long either today. He grabbed Will’s hair and pulled it slightly indicating to him that he was very close, but the man ignored it. “Will, If you don’t stop now I’m going to come.”

“Then come.” Will interrupted before placing his mouth back where it was. Will flicked his tongue over his slit and took him deeply into his mouth again. It was more than enough for Paul and with a loud moan he came. He needed a few minutes afterwards to get his breathing back under control and when he opened his eyes Will had laid down next to him, big grin on his face.

Paul rolled him under him and eyed him up eagerly. “Your turn. And don’t hold back on my account.” He kissed him fiercely, tasting himself a bit on Will’s lips and then he made good on his longing to make this special for Will.

Will had come completely undone, and he was breath-takingly beautiful. “That was amazing.” He said as he was trying to gain some control of the situation. “We are definitely doing this again.”

Paul laughed. “Good to know.” He had come to lie beside Will and gently caressed his arm, making soothing circles.

“Do we have sex now?” Will asked, looking at him.

“We have time, the night is still young. I’m not going anywhere, are you?”

“I don’t think legs are working at the moment.” Will joked.

“Do you want to? Go all the way?” Paul wanted to, he remembered and it has been a while, but these things were a big step and for Will it has been a really long time for his body and never for his mind.

“I don’t know. You?”

Paul smiled. “Not for tonight. I’m having plenty fun like this.” He said reassuringly. If Will’s answer was ‘I don’t know.” Than it was a clear no. And he would not push Will into doing it for his sake or guilt tripping him. When they go all the way, he would want a clear as day ‘Yes’ from him. Nothing less would suffice.

Will took his hand and kissed his palm, mirroring his earlier move of tonight, but it was so sweet and unexpected that Paul heart skipped a beat. He scanned him over again, wondering what they were, and where they were going. He wanted more of this, but more of this would definitely lead to Paul falling deeply in love with him. He knew himself too well to rule that out.

“What’s on your mind?” Will asked. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Paul shook his head, “you were perfect. That is what was on my mind.”

Will seemed relieved and a tiny yawn escaped his mouth. “Sorry, I guess this kind of wore me out.”

“It’s been a long day.” Paul laid down on his back, “You’re going to keep me warm or do I have to put on Pjs” He asked boldly.

Will’s face lit up, his gorgeous eyes sparkling. “Let me turn off the light first.” He said, he rushed out of bed, giving Paul a nice view of his bare ass. Paul wanted to whistle, but before he could Will had turned off the light and hurried back under the covers. “It’s super cold outside this bed.” Will shivered.

Paul pulled the blanket over him, making sure they were both completely covered and rubbed his hand over Will’s back trying to warm him back up. “Can we stay like this forever?”

“Naked?” Paul mused.

“That too,” Will chuckled. “I don’t want to this end.”

“Who said this will end?”

“Morning will come and you will leave.”

Paul lifted Will’s chin to make sure Will was looking at him, the moon light slightly reflected in his eyes, “When morning comes, we will both leave but if we want to we can always come back. And I will be there if this is where you want me to be.”

Will sighed and kissed Paul. It was soft and sweet just like how the night had begun. He placed his head on Paul’s chest. “I can hear your heartbeat.”

“Ah, sorry. I’d rather not turn it off.” He joked.

“It’s alright. I like the sound of it.” Will yawned again.

Paul kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep. It’s a big day tomorrow.” Will made a soft sound in agreement. Paul had a feeling he was already half way to dreamland. He wasn’t sure if he would get much sleep, it had been so long since he had someone lying in his arm. It had been so long since he felt this feeling of contentment. Will wanted to stay like this forever and in the moment Paul had to admit so did he. 


End file.
